Shut up Dursley
by Draymon
Summary: what if Harry one day just snapped and his anger was unleashed, ONESHOTDrabble


Disclaimer: am not JK Rowling so don't own any of it

** O **** O **** O **

It had been only a week since Harry had returned from his disastrous 5th year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry and already his relatives had forgotten the warning that the order that given then regarding the treatment of Harry. That is His uncle and aunt had forgotten; Dudley on the other hand had thanked Harry for saving his life last summer once they had a moment away from Vernon and Petunia. It seems when Dudley had seen a counselor at Smeltings. The school had gotten in a specialist. The kick was the specialist was a squib who knew what had happened and helped Dudley with his issues. The two teenagers had come to a sort of truce and were happy with it.

Harry was once more cooking breakfast for his relatives. Even in his mind Harry refused to call his aunt and uncle part of his family.

"Boy More Coffee NOW"

"More bacon for Dudley, move it"

Harry was slowly getting Real Angry; especially considering a member of the order was suppose to be outside guarding the house and could surely hear his treatment. If Ron or Hermione had been there they would be heading for cover at the expression that was fast becoming an alarming caricature of Anger. In fact it seemed Harry had skipped Annoyed as well as Frustrated and was heading straight for Explosive Anger.

"Hurry you freak I want my Coffee. You useless brat just like your Father and Moth... Err"

When Vernon Dursley had started to say those words about Harry's Parents Something in Harry Broke and his anger levels jumped from Explosive Anger to Totally and Absolutely Pissed at the World Fury. When this happened Harry turned from the stove his eyes glowing an eerie green that lit up the room in a way that would have frightened even the most hardened Death Eater.

** O **

** At the same time in Dumbledore's office **

Fawkes looked around the room for the source of an annoying whine that started. He spotted a small silver ball, which looked like a cage with a lock of hair in it. Fawkes glared at the small ball which was stopping his nap, and then with a sharp rap of his beak he hit the ball off the desk onto the floor where it suddenly exploded and showered the office in small metal fragments. Fawkes and the portraits of the previous headmasters were amazed as that small ball seemed to set off a series of explosions that rocked the small office.

If only they had known what the devices were intended to track they would have been even more surprised.

** O **

** Back at No. 4 Privet Drive **

"Dursley. SHUT UP!"

"Now see here you errk..."

Harry flung out his hand and his magic at his tormentor suddenly Vernon Dursley found himself floating about two feet of the ground.

** O **

** Meanwhile at the ministry of magic's Improper Use of Magic office **

Mafalda Hopkirk looked on in shock as the Orb that was to track Harry Potter's magic usage briefly glowed orange then red and finally exploded as the magic it registered overloaded it.

The only time something like that had happened was when a muggleborn student's family had come under attack during the First Voldemort War. Unfortunately the student did not survive the attack so no one knew what this meant except Trouble.

Madam Hopkirk quickly dispatched Aurors to the scene.

** O **

** Back at No. 4 Privet Drive **

"Dursley, you have no idea what I am capable of. Do you understand?"

Vernon was unable to speak as Harry's Magic held him by the throat. Harry used his magic to throw Vernon across the room and INTO the wall.

Petunia shrieked at the sight of Vernon flying across the kitchen. Dudley just shock his head and muttered something like "I warned him"

Vernon extracted him from the hole in the wall and looked at Harry

"You unnatural freak. You have no where to go. You have broken your own freaky laws they will come for you now."

Harry growled. It was the growl similar to that of an angered Rottweiler in a dark alley. Once more Harry flung Vernon against the wall and held him there.

"Dursley there is something you should know about my Useless Drunk of a father," Harry said sarcastically "James Potter was a pure blood wizard and pure blood wizards come from long lines. Ahh. Yes, I see the light has finally turned on in that little mind of yours Dursley. Old money. Lots of it. And this means my Loving and Caring parents were RICH which also means I am rich, you foul loathsome being"

** O **

** Outside No. 4 Privet Drive **

Just then the Order and Ministry Aurors turned up at the same time to see the wards surrounding No. 4 Privet Drive arcing with lightening and colors that defied description.

"He must be stopped." said an Auror "Before we have to obviate the entire street"

Tonks looked at the Auror and smirked "Go right on in I would like to see you get by that" Pointing at the pulsing wards.

Suddenly, with a shredding noise, the wards collapsed. After this the Order and Aurors ran inside before grinding to a halt standing in the living room mouths agape at the green glow that could be seen emanating from the back room of the ground floor. It looked like someone was continuously casting the death curse in there.

With a bang the door to the kitchen flung open and off its hinges to reveal a glowing Angry Harry Potter.

"What do you idiots want now?" Harry growled out at the stunned group.

The Aurors just looked on in shocked horrified silence at the glowing form striding towards them. Harry's eye gleamed even brighter at the gob smacked look on everyone's faces.

"Get Out."

Harry continued to towards the stunned group and with a flick of Harry's hand they suddenly all found all themselves flying out the door to land in a heap on the footpath.

"And stay out you interfering bastards. That goes double for your bird watching club too. And you can tell Dumbledork what I said, The Old Fart." Harry snarled before slamming the door in their faces.

"Now where was I? Ahh yes Fat slug." Harry turned and strode back to the kitchen to find Dudley still shaking his head at his father who lay in a pile against the wall which Harry had thrown him into. Petunia was fussing over him and shrieked as Harry pushed her out of the way before picking Vernon once more up by the throat and slamming him into the wall enlarging the hole.

"Vernon I hope to hell you can live on the dole. Because as of today I have to three life goals. One: Make Dumbledore pay for making me live in this hellhole. Two: Kill the guy that killed my Parents. And Three: make your life a hell on Earth." Harry growled out at the gurgling Vernon. "You are fast heading to the top of my list, you fat pig. If it cost me every bit of money I have, I am going to see you poor and on the breadline. Even if I have to buy every company you apply for. You Bastard"

And with that declaration Harry propelled across the kitchen once more and into the other wall where Vernon was stunned by all the shocks his world view had taken this morning. The glow surrounding Harry flickered and dimmed before die completely

As Harry walked from the kitchen he nodded curtly at Dudley who rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry then proceeded to head for the stairs to get his belongings from his room, there was no way on god's green earth he was spending another day in this house. As he neared the front door, he heard shouts and cries coming from outside.

"I thought I told you lot to BUGGER OFF" Harry shouted as he opened the door. Suddenly he ground to a halt at the sight before him. There was a battle going on the whole length of Privet Drive between the Aurors, the Order and what looked like the Inner Circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Shit! Can this day get any worse?" Harry taunted Murphy, who smirked at Harry it seemed. Just then Harry felt a Sharp pain flare thru his scar. Harry who was still running on anger screamed and the glow once more flared around Harry. The power radiating off Harry caused a pause in the battle as everyone turned to see who or What had just entered the battle. Harry closed his eyes for a second and thought down the link with Voldemort 'Stay out of my mind, Tommy boy' and with a wild burst of power burn out the connection between the pair.

A scream of rage sounded from further up the street which sounded like music to Harry's ears. He turned in the direction of the scream his eyes gleaming at the prospect of finishing this once of all. Harry headed in the direction of the scream, flinging death eaters out of path with his magic left and right. The Auror who saw the look on this face wisely stepped back to let him past. The same could not be said for a couple of the order members who foolishly thought they had to stop Harry. They too found themselves airborne. As Harry advance on Tom Riddle's position the curses that flew at him seemed to just be absorbed by his enveloping glow which just seemed to intensified with each hit.

When he got to within 30 feet of Voldemort he snarled at Tom Riddle

"Hello Tom lets finish this Once and for all, you half blooded bastard"

Harry suddenly leapt the remaining distance and grabbing Voldemort by the throat. Harry had caught the Dark Lord off guard. Harry then proceeded to bash the Dark lord's head in the pavement, hard screaming out his fury. After Voldemort was stunned with concussion Harry proceeded to bash Voldemort's face in with his fists. As the dark lord finally expired Harry Screamed out all his anger and pain and suddenly he and the body of Voldemort were encased in Intense Avada Kedavra Green flames. The flames seemed to bound out from the Dark Lord and strike all the Death eaters on Privet Drive. As each Death Eater was struck by the flames, they suddenly dropped dead. Once the flames died down, the surviving Aurors and Order members saw Harry rise to his feet, standing over an outline which was scorched into the pavement. He was breathing heavily and, apart from some wisps of smoke which rose from his clothes, seemed to be in a fit condition

Harry turned to the Auror's and the Order members and Growled once more.

"I say again I thought I told you people to Bugger off. NOW PISS OFF!"

They took the hint and vanished all bar Tonks who left only after a quick "Looking good Harry"

Harry strode back to No. 4 Privet Drive where the Dursleys all stood watching as he approached.

"Guess what Dursley, there are only two things I need to do now and you're now on the top of my list."

Vernon blanched at the sight of Harry's evil smirk and thought to himself. "what have I done?"

** O **** O **** O **

AN/: This is a little drabble about what happens when you push someone to far. They bite back.

AN2/: It was written at 12:30 am, on too much caffeine and lack of sleep


End file.
